legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning
From the Diaries of Bayushi Ueski Testing Field, Outside Toshi Ranbo, prior to winter court. Planning; An old saying that my foster father Kaiu Kyoraku used to say, “Failing to plan is planning to fail”. It has been a guiding mantra that has guided me my entire life. From as early as I can remember, my future was sealed as an unknown political tool, left to rot in the Kaiu territories. Since I was old enough to understand this, I planned on changing my future to one of status and power. Plans within plans. Outside of Toshi Ranbo in one of its many surrounding fields I had organised for a pavilion to be constructed to provide shelter and comfort for my sensei. Behind them a covered brazier breathed heated air to remove the chill of late Autumn. Warm tea, sake and food was provided and servants to wait upon them. The entire set up had cost me a considerable portion of my stipend, but my calculations were accurate and the expected return would yield invaluable results. As I watched my sensei seting themselves, I was please with how far I had come on my journey. When I had entered the college, I was inexperienced. Each interaction with my sensei I had approached as either a battle or a calculated misdirection. To this day, I am convinced that only two of my teachers had managed to see through this. By displaying a deliberate flaw, I could use it as a disguise. “Honored Sensei, I would like to express my most humble gratitude. That you have taken time out of your busy schedules to join me in this demonstration brings me considerable honour. During my time in the Imperial College you have been aware of the project that I worked on within the College grounds. You may also be aware that I wish to demonstrate this at Winter Court as well as to my peers.” As I moved through my speech to the sensei I gave the deliberate air that this was rehearsed as it was commonly known that at times I was hampered by my position as much as by my personality and it translated into a difficulty in communicating simply and directly. “For Winter Court I wish to be prepared for this in all capacities. I more than prepared for the technical side of my creation yet there will be other questions asked that I may not have anticipated and will need to be prepared for. Additionally as I am currently aware I am the only student that has made preparations for a demonstration and would wish to make sure that I bring honor to the school in doing so.” As planned my eyes looked down, a slight shift in balance, sharp inhale of the cool air. “Behind me you can see a Ballista based off of the design created by the Kaiu, improved upon and used even to this day across Rokugan. This one in particular was the one I built in the school grounds, it has several improvements to it.” Walking over to the ballista I had taken a bolt that had been sitting in a crate beside it. Even with practised ease this still took time to load and prepare to fire. Launching the bolt in the prepared target across the field it hit with a satisfying sound of the metal armour being penetrated and thudding into the wooden supports to catch the bolt behind it. As I moved to turn back to the sensei's some servants ran to the target to light them towards the pavillion. “In all honesty even though this an improvement it is hardly impressive and certainly not worthy of being demonstrated.” For most that would be the truth, ballista were not rare and only those who worked with them or built them would understand the importance of the improvements I made. A few meters away there was the real labour that I had worked on over these many months. Moving over to it I remove the cloth that had kept it hidden. “This is the Scorpion, an as you can see it is a radical departure from traditional design of ballista you can see over there.” As I looked at my sensei's I could look at the scepticism that read on some of their faces. A flustered look, a hurried movement, increase the tempo of my speech. “Although it looks different it is a versatile and more powerful weapon what you can see over there. Its core design was to increase its penetrative power for piercing many of the foes that the shadowlands produces.” Moving to the Scorpion I smiled to myself whilst my back was to the teachers. The Scorpion had three main components the frame made with a durable heavy metal. The launcher was split into two sections, one to hold the ammunition and mechanism by which it gain it’s power. As a trigger lever was connected to the mechanism in the launcher. “As you can see the time it took to load is significantly quicker when operated by only one person that its counter part.” As I pulled a crank at the side the launcher mechanism gave a slight grown as it the spring inside tightened. Making the final adjustments I released the launcher and the bar flew true piercing the armour and supports and flying a distance afterwards. Yet I was not done, shifting the launcher I pulled another bar and loaded it. In a different position I again pulled the lever and this time the bar took height going high into the sky. As it gained height it became more difficult to see till I came back to the ground a great speed. Hitting the same armour the bar dug deep into the ground. Giving the signal the servants went to bring the targets to the pavillion much like the previous set. “As you can see it is a potent weapon.” Though some of the sensei's kept their face as neutral they could not keep it from their eyes. “Eh, so now that I have shown you. I would ask for you comments and advise on its presentation. And if there is anything that I should be aware of during its demonstration.” To finish a low bow and a private smile. Kaiu Ishi spoke first…